


【Translation】逝者如斯A Damn Slippery Life By Magical_Destiny

by Satariel



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: (为他辩护一下 你的murder husband跑去跟别人结婚是很难接受的), (而对莫莉来说 你的丈夫是murder husbands中的一个也是件难事), 313后续, F/M, Gen, M/M, 汉尼拔吃醋了, 汉尼拔和莫莉见面了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satariel/pseuds/Satariel
Summary: S3E13“羔羊之怒”之后，莫莉在威尔的病床旁睡着了……醒来后，她发现自己面对的正是汉尼拔·莱克特。
Relationships: Molly Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 27





	【Translation】逝者如斯A Damn Slippery Life By Magical_Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Damn Slippery Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/612673) by Magical_Destiny. 



> 我在思考，如果莫莉和汉尼拔见上一面，结果会怎样呢？很突出的一点是，莫莉坚韧强硬得就像铁钉一样/对这个世界来说太好了+汉尼拔是一个可怕的、嫉妒的、自命不凡的混球。就像你所期望的那样（叹气）。让我知道你的想法！

===

_“_ _人生_ _很难留住什么，是吧，莱克特医生_ _？_ _生命宝贵，又难以维系。一生就这么过去了。”_

_——亚伯·吉迪恩，“蓋物”_

_===_

莫莉记得有一段时间她并不讨厌医院。她有生以来最糟糕的经历就是沃利小时候得肺炎。在那些日子里，医院里寡味而昏沉的气氛是很容易忽视的，当重新回到阳光下的时候，她可以摆脱这一切。当然，那是在她丈夫去世之前。

就在他去世前那可怕的几个月里，她受够了医院。沉闷、寂静的大厅。因为无人欣赏，那些艺术品似乎失去了生命和色彩。空气中弥漫着死亡和疾病的味道——或者至少是本应消灭它们的消毒剂的味道。过了一段时间，就很难分辨出其中的区别了。一切都结束后，莫莉就极力避免去医院。

她本应该知道是报应找上门来了，她疲惫地想，然后在威尔病床旁的石头一样的硬座上挪动了一下。不管她怎么变换姿势，都找不到一种方法来减轻肩上枪伤的压迫痛感。她没有理会疼痛，而是专注于心脏监测仪持续不断的哔哔声。

威尔身上布满了绷带和瘀伤，几乎叫人认不出来了。他的脸上挨了一刀，医生说。还有肩膀。这些伤口还伴有各种各样的撕裂伤、穿孔和挫伤，都是某种坠落造成的。医生们不知道受伤的确切原因，驻扎在大厅里的联邦调查局探员什么也不肯告诉她。她想和杰克·克劳福德谈谈，就是那个说服威尔搅和进这个烂摊子里的人，但似乎没人愿意给她他的电话号码。他会来的，他们只是不停地这么说。

莫莉又顺着椅子滑下去了些，咬紧牙关抵御着肩上的灼热。至少，她很庆幸沃利不在这里。在过去的几天里，他已经受够了，好歹不必在巴尔的摩的医院里安营扎寨。他现在跟她父母在一起要好过得多。

她想躺下睡一会，直到眼球后的剧痛消失，但是躺椅坏了，而且也没有足够的空间去供它打开。她把头靠在威尔胳膊旁边薄薄的床垫上，一只手弯在威尔的手腕上，一动不动，直至疲倦终于将她拖入梦境。

不知过了多久，她又被另一个医生的声音吵醒，他正在终端上查看威尔的病历。模模糊糊的，一群专科医生和护士，全都带着温暖的微笑，没有任何新的消息；她几乎懒得抬起头来。但她的肩膀和脊椎吵嚷着要求她看看，所以她只好挺直身子，在舒展的时候强迫自己的眼睛集中注意力。

医生从终端转过身来，一只戴着手套的手弯在床栏杆上。她以前从来没有见过这样一个人，这一点她是肯定的。他个子很高，白大褂似乎不太合身。身份识别证上写着他是一个黑头发的男人，叫做“纳撒尼尔·托马斯医生”。但她面前的那个男人是一头浅色杂灰的头发，颧骨高耸尖锐。这幅面孔在她的记忆中震颤着，奇怪而又错误。

她意识到，那是因为她从来没有见过他本人，腹腔里的胃忽的一沉，血管里肾上腺素汹涌激增。她只在电视上看到过他的照片，下面写着 _FBI的头号通缉犯_ 。她只花了几秒钟就认出了他；而他甚至早就开始打量她了。

“请不要尖叫，”汉尼拔和善地说。“我会在任何人听到之前阻止你。我想威尔不会希望醒来时看到一团糟。”

在她大脑最接近本能的部分深处的某个地方，莫莉意识到，尽管他脸上带着温和的表情，声音安静而又带着口音，但他就和他的威胁一样危险。她惊骇地咽了口唾沫，猛地点了一下头。食人魔汉尼拔，媒体这么称呼他。他看起来并不像个怪物。

“你是他的妻子，”停顿了一会，汉尼拔说，用挑剔的眼光审视着她。仿佛她是一件悬挂着的艺术品——还是种他一点也不喜欢的风格。“他爱你。”她不确定这是一个陈述还是一个问题。如果这是一个问题，他不等她回答，就自说自话了。“我想是的。你有个儿子？”

这次他等着答复。没有回应，于是他把双手交叉放在胸前。这是为了尽量减少被感知到的威胁，莫莉隐约地想道。“我对这孩子没有恶意，如果那是你所担心的话。”

她微微点了点头，仍然直勾勾地盯着他。

“威尔很喜欢做父亲，”汉尼拔继续说道，几乎就像她从来没有回答过一样。“他曾告诉我，他会是个好父亲，而我倾向于同意他的观点。”他的目光变得锐利，像在评估什么。莫莉忍住了躲开他那解剖般的眼光的冲动。“我想这就是吸引我的地方。”

他回头看了看屏幕上显示的威尔的图表和治疗计划。“你们是怎么认识的？恕我冒昧。”

莫莉的愤怒终于从冷却的肾上腺素下浮出水面。“没什么冒犯的，”她低声回答。抱起双臂，下意识地想要筑起一道屏障，尽管那张床已经阻隔了他们。还有威尔，当然。

“可是你不肯回答。”汉尼拔朝她露出一个假笑。“你 _很_ 勇敢，格雷厄姆太太。“当他向后扫了一眼终端时，有什么东西引起了他的注意；他的表情变得尖锐。“你被登记为福斯特女士。他的目光又向后一闪，紧紧地盯着她。“你没有改名吗？”

她不假思索地脱口而出了答案，“我已经换过一次了。”

一阵了然，他变得冷漠而略带沾沾自喜。“你之前有过一段婚姻。”

“威尔不介意。”

“名字？当然不会。我很好奇你是否知道他 _真正_ 在乎些什么。”掠食者的笑容在他脸上一闪而过，转瞬即逝。他侧着头，考虑着。“威尔太不合群，不适合多数情况下的相会。钓鱼，”他总结说。“也许你们都养了狗。” _无聊透顶_ ，他没说出来，但莫莉能听出潜台词。

他惊人地接近真相。他们是在她当时工作的码头认识的，在早先的时光，他们大多数时间在穆斯黑德湖周边的狗狗公园见面。但是她可不乐意让他因为想法得到证实自鸣得意。

“狗还好吗？”汉尼拔一边翻阅威尔的X光片，一边停下来仔细研究每一张。

“什么？”

“狗，”他耐心地重复道。好像她特别迟钝，而他特别仁慈似的。“我担心伟大的红龙为了接近你和你的儿子会杀了它们。他有处理宠物的习惯。那样就太不幸了。”

“他们很好，”她冷冷地回答。 _功劳不在你_ ，她想补充一句，但没有。

汉尼拔对威尔的药物清单皱起了眉头，转过头去检查静脉点滴。

“温斯顿？”他问道，一边读着那个塑料输液袋，眉头微蹙。

“温斯顿很好。他们都很好。你是怎么——”

“我想，温斯顿是威尔的宠儿。尽管他声称自己没有任何偏爱。当然会是群体中最忠诚、最敏锐的那个。“他放下输液袋，目视着虚无——除了某些莫莉看不见的记忆。“我很高兴听到他挺过了又一次风暴洗礼。”

莫莉很想问问过去又有什么风暴，但当汉尼拔俯身面对威尔时，她抑制住了这种冲动。在汉尼拔的庭审期间新闻报道的图景在她脑海中浮现，并在她眼前一一展示。血腥犯罪现场的画面经过删减后得以在电视上播出。数十名受害者，尸体被切成肉块。她喘不过气来，因为他离得 _太近了_ ，而她没有办法阻止他。他警告过她不要发出的尖叫声在嗓子眼越积越多。但他揭开威尔右脸颊上的纱布，只是研究了下绷带下面的缝线。莫莉长出一阵颤抖的吐息，尖叫声溶解在喉咙里。

“医生的缝合工作做得不错，”汉尼拔说。他听起来有点恼火，好像他一直在等着找茬似的。“只要注意，就不会留下很严重的疤痕。”他的目光扫过威尔熟睡的脸，落在他额头中间那道的苍白线条上。汉尼拔的表情完全静止了；他目不转睛地久久凝视。

“威尔身上有很多伤疤，”莫莉低声说，脑海中的拼图逐渐归位。“我知道其中一些肯定是你造成的。”

“我，是的。”汉尼拔声音低沉。他目光锐利地回望她，仿佛嗅到了空气中的危险气息。“他告诉你了？”她还没想好如何回答，汉尼拔就已经放松下来，又把目光移开了，仿佛她的肢体语言已经足够交流。“他没有，”他差不多是自言自语地总结道。“他不肯说，但你猜到了真相。我想是这样。”他凝视威尔的目光几近温柔。

他小心翼翼地把纱布和胶带贴回威尔的脸颊上，指尖擦过他的太阳穴。在药物诱导的睡眠中，威尔深吸了一口气，于是动作变成了触摸。莫莉看见汉尼拔屏住了呼吸，胸膛几乎静止。

她突然明白了。触及那个真相使她的呼吸倏然一顿，使她的目光长久地停滞不动。

“你爱他，”她说，甚至在汉尼拔的面庞来得及重新转变为全然的空白而无波以前就明白了这是真的。

“爱是个太过苍白无力的字眼，”他最后说，指尖划过威尔的颧骨，“尤其是在英语里。”他的手指堪堪滑进威尔的卷发里，勾勒出他的脸庞。“太过局限，”他继续说着，轻轻拂去威尔前额上的头发。”太过浅薄。”他的拇指掠过威尔微微张开的嘴唇。汉尼拔的手攥成拳，以机械般的精确地收了回来，轻手轻脚地把胳膊搁在肋骨边。向她汇报情况的联邦调查局特工说他可能受伤了。他看起来确实很痛苦。尽管从脸上看不出任何迹象，但他的眼睛却泄了密——他的感觉与身体的痛苦几乎没有任何关系。

莫莉不知道说什么好。

寂静变得愈加沉重。汉尼拔重又开始研究威尔的图表，一目十行。他似乎很满意，但还是继续盯着看。莫莉怀疑他是否不愿意离开。她指望着他能快点看完。他的沉默一直延续到她的愤怒开始压倒恐惧。

“你想杀了我们，”她说，声音低沉而危险。”我。我的 _儿子_ 。”

汉尼拔瞥了她一眼，然后又把注意力转回图表上。“是的，”他回答的语气是那么温和又意兴阑珊，好像只是在回答一句对天气的评价。

“威尔仍然和你一起工作，”莫莉紧逼道。汉尼拔终于把目光投向她。

“他当然会生气了。但我是他的朋友。他也是我的朋友。”

莫莉震惊于彬彬有礼和充满恶意能够同时出现在一个声音里。他笑不露齿，但仍然獠牙毕露、有如淬毒。

“我忘了你认识他的时间没有我长，”他说。他的语气里复杂地糅合了居高临下与愉悦。“威尔保护他关心的人的愿望是极其纯粹的。这是他对自己的正义标准的承诺。我们屠龙以后，他也试着杀了我。还有他自己。”

莫莉的脉搏突然加速了，她的视野摇动了一瞬。他在撒谎。威尔不会自杀的。

他会吗？

汉尼拔仍然站得离床太近了。威尔曾试图杀死他，而现在他却在威尔的床边徘徊——他只会有一个目标。莫莉不去想那些像幽灵一样缠绕在她周围的无形的恐惧，而是把注意力直接放在她面前的危险上。她没有任何武器，汉尼拔只要用双手掐住她的喉咙就能阻止她尖叫。她用余光扫视了一下房间。椅子总是有的。如果他想伤害威尔，她可以用一把椅子砸他。

“你是来杀他的吗？”尽管恐惧和肾上腺素让她的手颤抖，她还是尽可能平静地问道。

“不，”汉尼拔笑着回答。好像她是一个非常愚笨的孩童，正涉猎一些远远超出她理解的东西。他的表情变了。如在燃烧。“从不。”

他的目光又落在威尔的脸上，仿佛对房间的其他东西都不屑一瞥。好像威尔是实体，而莫莉是个幽灵。“我不能带他走，”汉尼拔平静地说，“他也没法走。但他康复以后，我会请他与我一同离开的。“毫无征兆的，他们的眼睛又一次相遇了。“我想我们得等着看他怎么决定。”

他目光之后的某物微微一动，变得漆黑；莫莉脑子里的一个角落对她尖叫着要她 _逃跑_ 。合乎逻辑的结论是，他会先走到门口，这让她留在了座位上。她跑不掉，更重要的是她 _不会跑_ 。她不会抛弃威尔。

汉尼拔笑了，仿佛读懂了她狂乱的思绪。他没有动，但举止中的某种威胁像潮水一样退去了，房间显得空旷安全多了。

“没必要这么苍白，”他几乎是愉快地说。“威尔会活下来，而我现在就要走了。你不用怕我，莫莉·福斯特。”他的目光转向威尔。“我不会以任何方式伤害你了。”

他从床边走开，伸手去开门。“你会照顾他，”他说，既不是个问题，也不是个命令。他是在以一种掌权者发布命令的方式讲话，并带有一种含蓄的暗示，即这不是一个重要的要求，因为这只是一个临时安排。

“很高兴见到你，”他点了点头，像是鞠了一躬，然后消失在大厅里。关门的 _咔哒声_ 震耳欲聋。

寂静盘旋着，逐渐沉淀下来，沉重地压在莫莉的皮肤上。她盯着门，呼吸冻结在肺里，毫无意义地回想起她听到狗生病的那一刻。不过是几天以前——却恍若隔世。她担心威尔会因为她的粗心大意而受伤。甚至是生气。她从没见过他真正生气。他有时疏远别人——沉默寡言，脾气暴躁——但从不生气。他好像有两个档位：生气和内疚。他每次都尽力避免生气。当她试图为某事道歉时，他总是打断她，脸上挂着悲伤的微笑。

_莫莉，真的没关系的。_

一切都很好。没什么大不了的。她一直想知道，他是怎样、何时受的伤，严重到没有一个是普通的伤口。想知道是哪个人或是哪些人应当引咎。这一领悟在她心头轻轻掠过；汉尼拔·莱克特一开口，她就感觉到了。就是 _他_ 。全是他。

她的心还在狂跳，肾上腺素无情地催促她的身体快跑，快跑， _快跑_ ……但是危险已经过去了。

不是吗？

她转过身来，看着威尔，他身上裹着毯子和绷带，即使是药物诱导的睡眠中，他的脸还是因不安皱成一团。他睡觉时总是显得很混乱。有时他半夜醒来，大口喘气，冷汗直冒。旧的案子，威尔总是这么说，而且从来没多说过。

莫莉第一次对这些梦的内容感到好奇。

她的眼睛紧盯着他额头上那道苍白的疤痕组织。她想起了他腹部那道伤疤是如何扭曲，恶毒的、充满爱意的扭曲。她问他的时候，他从来没有解释过。他每次都转移话题，而她放任他这么做。作为一名警察和联邦调查局的顾问，他的工作很辛苦。他为此吃了不少苦头。她想，他应该得到一点仁慈。理应得到逃避的机会。

_我很好奇你是否知道他真正在乎些什么。_

莫莉也很好奇。

她站起来，伸手去抓门把手。慢慢地倾身进空无一人的大厅。联邦调查局探员溜达到护士站，正在低声聊天。有好一会，莫莉都没法正常发出声音。她的目光越过单调的白色墙壁，越过陈旧的、磨损的瓷砖。灯光闪烁，呼叫按钮响亮刺耳地铃声大作。封闭的大厅吸收了所有的声音；到处都是疾病和消毒剂的味道。

她讨厌医院。

她终于大声呼救，也许是迟来的惊吓把她的声音变成了尖叫。

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道总有人说威尔符合哥特式女主角的标准，但我还是忍不住认为可怜的莫莉是简·爱的化身。“婚礼不能举行了！新郎已经杀了人（不是）结婚了。”  
> 好吧，不管怎么说。我觉得自己在这个fic里对莫莉太差了，好难过因为我很爱她。D:  
> 所以，有什么想法？你喜欢我流的莫莉和汉尼拔的会面吗？谁是汉尼拔世界里真正的简·爱？让我知道。;)


End file.
